Twilit Shadows
by DemonicSin69
Summary: It's been almost a year since Sonic and friends and the Mane six saved their worlds from the black arm and G.U.N invasion force most of our favorite hero's have coupled up and are enjoying themselves that is except for Twilight who's been in a huff ever since Shadow went off on his own to investigate, but with him returning soon will things go smoothly...maybe or not


**Chapter 1 heated reunion**

It's been almost a year since sonic and his crew and the mane6 save both their worlds from the black arm and g.u.n invasion since then the two groups have grown much closer together rainbow and sonic Knuckles and Applejack Silver and Rarity Fluttershy and Jet had all coupled up since though their relationships were at different levels Tails and Pinkie pie and also gotten closer and she was always helping him in the work shop as best as she could it was obvious she was just waiting for him to work up the nerve to ask her out. The biggest mystery was between Twilight and Shadow however the two had grown close in the months before and after the invasion but nothing had ever seem to come of it they were good friends that was clear but it was hard to say if they'd ever become more or not. Shadow had left on his own only a few months after the invasion to investigate more on Black arm and g.u.n and had been gone ever since. Twilight was in a huff ever since he left and it was obvious that she was irritated and confused about how she felt about him when anyone teased her about it she would shout "I don't care where he's off to we're just friends" then she would frown and mumble "But it wouldn't hurt if he sent me a letter once in a while just to know he's okay". What she doesn't know is that Shadow will soon return and all our heroes are in for some twist and turns. For the purpose of this story the main characters will have human forms unless they're in Equestria.

"Hey Twilight did you hear the good news" Asked Rainbow Dash who was helping her move books around in the library "What good new Rainbows" Twilight asked levitating a large stack of books. "Sonic told me Shadow came back yesterday" Rainbow said grinning when she heard Twilight shriek and the sound of a mountain of books falling. "What are you serious he's back" Twilight screamed "Of course I'm serious you think I'd joke about something like that after you dropped all the library's books on me last time I did, Sonic said he got in late last night so he's crashing at his place right now Pinkie Pies already planning a welcome home party for him" Twilight galloped to her room frantically grabbing her human clothes "Come Rainbow Dash lets go" she shouted "Fine I want to see Sonic anyway and why are you so excited I thought you two were just friend" Rainbow asked grinning she already had some human clothes packed in a backpack "We are I'm just excited my friends back is all" Twilight grumbled. She used her magic to teleport them to the world gate to pass through to Sonic's world as they walked through they transformed into their human forms they got dressed before exiting on the other side Rainbow Dash was wearing green cargo pants and a light blue tee with her cutie mark while Twilight was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a purple spaghetti strap shirt with her cutie mark. Once they showed their ID's to the gate guards Twilight teleported them over to Sonic's house. "I texted Sonic we're on our way so he should be expecting us" Rainbow Dash said knocking on the door it opened half a second later. "Hey Rainbow that was fast" Sonic opened the door smiling his blue hair was a mess as always. "Yeah Twilight couldn't wait" Rainbow grinned "It's fine he's In the garage working on his bike right now" Sonic said letting them in and giving Rainbow Dash a quick kiss on the cheek. Twilight walked through the living room to the kitchen where the house connected to the garage. She took a deep breath after so many months of waiting she felt nervous, but she pushed it aside and opened the door.

Linkin Park was playing and she saw a pair of legs sticking out from up under a Harley night rod. She turned off the music and stood by the speakers waiting "What the hell Sonic did you turn off the speakers again" it was Shadows voice. Getting up from under the bike he went to turn the music back on and froze when he saw Twilight standing there, Twilight's eyes widened he was shirtless wearing a pair of low hanging black jeans his athletic body lead down to a perfect six pack and a deep V that went teasingly low. "Twilight when did you get here" Shadow asked sheepishly "Just now when I heard you were back…I wanted to see you I…I missed you ya know" she said a flood of emotions hitting her all at once. "Yeah I got back last night I thought everyone was just gonna wait till the party so I didn't message you" Shadow scratched his black and crimson messy hair. "Well you should've I couldn't wait I haven't seen you in over 7 months geez your such an idiot, not telling your friend when your home" Twilight rushed over and hugged him tightly "Wait Twilight I'm dirty you'll get oil on your clothes" Shadow said blushing slightly "I don't care" she yelled "I'm sorry Twilight I missed you too…so much" Shadow hugged her back tightly inhaling her scent he felt dizzy. "Why didn't you write me or anything I was worried about you" Twilight asked not letting go a part of her felt that if she let go he might disappear again. "I couldn't I was constantly moving around and never had time" he answered as she finally pulled away from him a little though she didn't let go of him completely. "Ugh you're such an idiot" she shouted "You're not gonna be leaving anytime soon are you", he laughed at her obvious frustration with him. He looked down at her smiling "No so far I don't plan on leaving any time soon" she looked up at him and suddenly like a truck hit her she felt a wave of lounging his lips were inches away from his. Suddenly Rainbow Dash and Sonic fell through the door. Twilight immediately let him go and started fuming and she swore she heard Shadow curse under his breath. "What the heck are you two doing" Twilight yelled, "You see what happened was…."Sonic trailed off looking for an excuse "We tripped" finished Rainbow dash unconvincingly. "Whatever I'm gonna go shower before the party starts" Shadow sighed walking pass them "I'll go see when everyone's planning on coming" Sonic went with him. "So when are you two gonna stop being in denial" Rainbow Dash asked "What do you mean" Twilight asked "Oh nothing…just a word of advice if your too scared to say something a few drinks always helps boost your courage" Rainbow Dash went back to sit on the couch next to Sonic Twilight sat next to Rainbow Dash feeling flustered.

Shadow was in the shower running steaming hot water over his sore body he had use up quite a bit of his chaos power while investigating and although he could instantly refill it using a chaos emerald it was a ready excuse for him to stay. While he scrubbed himself his mind wondered to Twilight she was just as beautiful as he remembered he'd found himself constantly thinking about her and now that he had seen her again he found himself smiling without meaning to. After he wash his hair he realized he forgotten his towel in the guest room "Sonic forgot towel in the room go grab it for me" Shadow yelled from the bathroom door. "Twilight do me a favor and grab shadow his towel" Sonic asked "He asked you to do it though" Twilight blushed "Yeah but I'm busy" Sonic grinned kissing Rainbow Dash who wrapped her arms and round his neck. Twilight scowled but got up she found a red body towel in the guest room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Shadow I got your towel" she called Shadow opened the door with his toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth his wet hair hanging down it actually looked quite comical. "Thanks" Shadow took the towel and wrapped it around himself. Twilight giggled "Hey I'll be in the guest room since Rainbow and Sonic are having a make out session…So don't come in there naked" "No promises" Shadow grinned shutting the door. Twilight blushed beet red. "That was definitely flirting" Twilight thought to herself playfully. She went and sat on the bed shadow was as neat as always and you could've hardly told someone was staying there she laid down on the blankets and a warm masculine scent hit her nose, she sniffed and rolled over on her stomach sniffing the blankets they smelled like Shadow. She inhaled deeply before rolling on her side blushing, the door opened and Shadows scent got stronger. "Don't worry I'm not naked" he shut the door behind him. "That's a disappointment" Twilight said with fake sarcasm "Oh really" Shadow grinned dropping his towel. Twilight heard the soft sound fabric hitting the floor and blushed "Shadow" she gasped "Just don't turn around if you don't wanna see anything" he went to the closet and started looking for clothes. Using her phone like a mirror she looked at his muscled back blushing she dared herself to look lower and giggled he had a cute butt. She watched him put on a pair of boxers black cargo pants and a tank top, she tucked away her phone right before he turned around.

"Scoot over" Shadow laid down next to her she moved over just enough to let him on the bed. She laid her head on his chest nervously she'd laid on him before but only on his shoulder whenever she need his comfort or he needed hers. Shadow responded by wrapping his near side arm around her shoulders holding her close to him. Twilight practically melted in his grip and for the first time she completely relaxed and fell asleep.

About 2 hours later everyone had showed up for the party Pinkie Pie and Tails had decorated and now they were just waiting for Shadow. "Where is he" asked Tails. "He's in the back room come on lets go get him" the guys and mane6 went to the guest room opening the door slowly they saw Twilight and Shadow sleeping. "Awe their so cute together" Squealed Pinkie Pie." "No way is he actually sleeping" Jet said in disbelief "I don't believe it I've never seen him look so relaxed" Silver said shocked. "It almost be a cryin shame ta wake em" said Apple Jack

Shadow awoke keeping his eyes closed he sensed the others presence at the door. "If you guys don't want me to Chaos spear you, be quiet", the others stumbled back into the living room. Sitting up he shook Twilight gently "Wakey wakey" She woke up staring up at him he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Come on everyone's waiting" Shadow said gently. "Whaa Shadow you really are back" Twilight said half sleep he grinned she was really cute like that. "Yeah I'm back now let's go have some fun" Shadow pulled her out of the bed. Twilight shook herself awake stretching as they walked into the living room everyone waiting yelled "Welcome home" There was the sonic crew and mane6 Big, Amy, Rouge, Jet's former team mates, the three ailicorn princesses, shining armor, and discord. "Wow thanks guys I wasn't expecting so many people when I only got back yesterday" Shadow said shocked. "Well it's been awhile and what better time to get everyone together" Said Big "Even royalty needs a break every once in a while" Sighed Luna "Come on everyone let's have a toast to celebrate" Cheered Discord handing out shots. "To Shadows return" toasted Sonic everyone down their shots. "Wow that was strong" Knuckles shook his head "Woo wee now that's got some kick to it come on guys let's get this party started" yelled Apple Jack. Shadow greeted everyone who'd come to welcome him back as they played a wide variety of games they played beer pong, Wii, Xbox, twister. After almost 4 hours of drinks and games everyone was getting pretty tipsy. Rouge, Amy, Big, and Jets teammates took off first.

"Come on Tailsy just a bite" Pinkie Pie was on top of Tails with a strawberry in her mouth trying to get him to have a taste. Everyone laughed as Tails was so flustered he looked like he might pass out, Silver and Rarity were dancing along with Knuckles and Apple Jack. Celestia was laughing loudly at Discord's jokes. Luna was going shot for shot with Fluttershy while Jet cheered them on. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were having a drunk 1v1 on Xbox. Shadow was laying back on the couch buzzed while Twilight was talking with her brother and Cadence. "Shadow I'm drunk" Princess Luna stumbled over to him "Luna geez how much have you drank" Shadow looked over at the table to see Fluttershy passed out. Shadow sat up letting her sit down next to him "Shadow you have to come visit me in Canterlot sometime I get so bored being there all alone" Luna moaned leaning on him for the next 10 minutes she told him about all they could do together in Canterlot before passing out Shadow picked her up carrying her to the spare bedroom he wasn't using laying her on the bed next to Fluttershy.

Shadow turned to see his room door closed curious he opened it a bit to see Silver and Rarity on the floor going at it Silver had his hand over Rarity's mouth so her moans wouldn't get out. Shutting the door softly he went back to the party Twilight was saying bye to her brother, Cadence, Discord, and Celestia. Shadow sat down on the couch all the lights were out now so the house was pitch black Knuckles and Apple Jack had snuck off somewhere, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in Sonic's room, Jet was passed out on the floor in the kitchen, and Pinkie Pie was passed out on top of Tails…the strawberry was nowhere to be found. Twilight stumbled over to the couch sitting next to Shadow. "Looks like we're the only two left awake huh" she hiccupped "Yeah everyone else is either passed out or going at it" Shadow looked over at Twilight and saw she was staring at him. "What is it" he asked Twilight blushed "Would you mind if I got closer to you". Shadow shook his head and Twilight climbed on top of him sitting in his lap. "Well this is no good now I can't see you" Twilight giggled and turned around so she was facing him.

The Alcohol in their systems had made them both lose their shyness, Twilight leaned in whispered in Shadows ear "You know Mares are supposed to have very sensitive ears…but I wouldn't know" she said suggestively "Would you want me to try it out and see" Shadow asked his heart rate increasing. She didn't answer instead she moved her hair out of the way and turned her head offering him an ear. Swallowing hard Shadow gently grabbed her hips he licked the outside of her ear slowly using to tip of his tongue like a paint brush. Twilight moaned as an intense wave of pleasure hit her she'd never allowed anyone to touch her this way before and the fact that Shadow was the one touching her only increased her pleasure. Shadow sucked and softly nibbled the tips of her ears moving to the bottom of her ear lobe. Twilight was leaning forward gripping the couch as pleasure she'd never known continued to race through her. Shadow didn't stop there her soft moans had lit a fire inside him he moved down to her neck biting a little rough. "Mmmm Shadow" Twilight moaned as he licked and sucked her ears and neck. As he teased her with his tongue she felt something big and hard poking her in the butt, she lifted her hips she looked at shadow lustfully. Even though the alcohol had started to work its way out of her system she didn't want to stop anything they were doing. "Shadow is this because of me" she said placing her hand on his crotch she moved his erection so it would slid between her legs and not poke her in the butt. "Well it's your fault for sitting on top of me" Shadow blushed.

"I'm glad I make you happy" Twilight started to rock her hips on his hardness even through both their clothes she felt him and could tell there was a reason he was called the ultimate life form. "Twilight" Shadow moaned burying a hand in her hair and his face in her neck he started teasing with his tongue again as she rocked faster. After only 5 minutes she started to feel her pleasure building in a way she'd never felt before it felt like was going to explode she moved faster and faster until she erupted gasping she had her very first orgasm leaning limply on Shadow shaking as her orgasm finished out. As the last few waves of pleasure left her she passed out on top of him.


End file.
